Dulce Amor, y Placer
by Malorum55
Summary: (One-shot) Algunas palabras pueden herir los sentimientos de las personas que amas; otras, en cambio, pueden dejar vía libre a descubrir acciones que antes no se hubieran imaginado de hacer. Sonic y Amy descubrirán hasta donde pueden llegar… y les gustará. (Sonamy, Lemon).


Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia con Lemon Sonamy. Espero que la disfruten mucho. Sin más que decir: **_¡A LEER!_**

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, y personajes originales, son de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Dulce Amor, y Placer**

 _— Annie, por Dios. — Suplicaba el señor, amarrado sin escapatoria en la cama, viendo aquella mujer obsesiva como acercaba el mazo a uno de sus pies._

 _— Shh, cariño. Confía en mí. — Le dijo sin inmutarse por el miedo de su escritor favorito._

 _— Dios santo. — Dijo el señor al ver cómo esta mujer no daría vuelta atrás a su idea lunática._

 _— Es lo mejor. —Expresó ella, alzando el mazo._

 _— Annie, por favor…— Expresó con angustia demasiado tarde, soltando un grito de dolor al sentir como su pie era dislocado desde su tobillo por el impacto del mazo._

 _— No te apures. Solo una más. — Le informó con una sonrisa, caminando al otro lado de la cama; volvió a levantar el mazo y, de un solo golpe, dislocó el otro pie. — Oh Dios, te amo — Un gesto de éxtasis se vislumbraba en su rostro y…_

* * *

Con un escalofrió recorriéndole su cuerpo sin cesar, se paró aquel famoso y heroico erizo azul del sofá, dejando confundida a su compañera mientras esta pausaba la película.

— Sonic, ¿qué te pasa? — Preguntó confundida Amy, de quince años de edad.

— No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. — Trató de disimular el joven erizo de dieciocho años con su típica actitud su miedo.

— No me mientas, Sonic. Yo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te perturba. — Con un tono de voz dulce voz Amy dio unos pasos hacia él, pero Sonic solo retrocedía los mismos que ella daba.

— Es tonto, pero aquella chica me recordó a ti. — En silencio quedó la eriza rosada al oír como su novio la comparaba con un personaje de ficción de una película terror. — Tienes que reconocer que tú antes eras así de obsesiva conmigo. — Con dicho argumento para defenderse,

— Yo no era así. — Dijo Amy, dolida. Podía aceptar que sí, antes era algo obsesiva pero solo porque lo amaba; pero no llegaría a hacer tales locuras.

— Amy, antes me dabas miedo cuando te veía. Temía dormirme y despertar atrapado en alguna parte de este mundo por tu culpa. — Bromeaba, recordando aquellos años pasados cuando aún no correspondía los sentimientos de la joven.

— Tú tampoco eras alguien fácil. Incluso ahora, cuando al fin haz aceptado que somos novio, sigues siendo algo distante conmigo. — Terminando, y con unos sollozos, Amy le dio la espalda a Sonic. Él, con remordimiento al pensar que no midió sus palabras, se acercó a ella, reposando su mano en el hombro de la eriza rosada.

— Yo… yo no sé…— Y hasta allí llegó lo que sea que quería decirle a su novia para calmarla, puesto que un fuerte golpe lo dejó noqueado en el suelo (y no supo de donde vino).

* * *

Entreabriendo sus párpados con un dolor de cabeza crepitante, con la vista nublada que lentamente volvía a la normalidad, Sonic se percató como estaba amordazado con unas cuerdas a la cama. Oyendo los pasos a un lado, posó su vista quedando sorprendido y apenado al ver a Amy desnuda.

— A-Amy, ¿q-qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó él, esforzándose de escapar de esas cuerdas.

— ¿No es obvio? — Respondió con otra interrogante — Llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y nunca hemos hablado sobre llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. — ahora era más clara con sus intenciones, pero Sonic no podía dar fe a las palabras de la eriza. — Pues bien, creo que no es malo que una chica tome la iniciativa. —

— Amy, esto no es la mejor manera. — Trató de convencerla.

— ¿Y cuál es? Dime. — Pidió con un tono de voz molesto. — Tú siempre eres distante conmigo, aun cuando estamos juntos. Te importaba más estar de un lado a otro, corriendo libremente y no darme el tiempo que necesitaba. —

— Eso no es…— Quiso contrariar a Amy en su argumento, pero su el interior él sabía que era verdad las palabras que salían de ella.

— No les demos más vueltas al asunto y comencemos. — Declaró. Comenzando con muchas caricias en puntos específicos del cuerpo del erizo azul, Amy observó como lentamente brotaba el miembro masculino del erizo, volviéndose más y más viril con sus caricias. Sacando un condón de su mesita de noche, ella se lo puso con mucho cuidado. Con una sonrisa, Amy se subió a la cama y le dio un beso en los labios de Sonic. Separando sus piernas, posó su intimidad sobre el miembro erecto del erizo.

— Amy…— Suplicó Sonic, mirándola con melancolía. Ver tal expresión por parte de su amado le devolvió la cordura a Amy.

Bajándose de la cama, ella sollozó un poquito y, sin decir nada, liberó las cuerdas que opresaban a Sonic. Sin el valor de mirarlo a la cara, le dio la espalda y se arrinconó en posición fetal en unas de las esquinas de la habitación, con sus lágrimas resbalándose por su rostro.

— Es mi culpa. — Dijo Sonic, acercándose a ella.

— W-what? (¿Q-qué?) — Preguntó impactada de oír cómo, siendo ella quien elaboró el plan a último minuto, Sonic tomaba la culpa.

— Yo… no puedo negar lo que dices. — Con su mano levantó la mirada de la eriza, fijando sus ojos verde limón en los ojos verde esmeralda de ella. — Cuando acepté ser al fin tu novio hace dos años, teniendo tu trece y yo dieciséis, lo hice pensando que así ya no serías tan obsesiva conmigo. Ya no estarías allí persiguiéndome a todas partes. Poco a poco mi plan se cumplió, y tu eras una persona más calmada de lo que jamás fuiste; pero sin darme cuenta en ese tiempo, los sentimientos cambiaron, descubriendo que yo te amaba de verdad y no por pura obligación. Siempre podía confiar en ti, que estaría allí (como lo siempre), protegiéndome con tu dulzura. — Relató, dejando absorta a su amada.

— Sonic…— Fue lo único que dijo con un tono inocencia.

— Si te soy sincero, yo también pensé sobre como iniciar nuestra vida íntima; mi problema es lo tímido que era en comentártelo. — Sonrió apenado, sacándole varias carcajadas a Amy.

Mientras ella aun reía, desprevenidamente Sonic la besó apasionadamente en la boca. El sabor que percibía de la eriza era dulce como el azúcar, queriendo no separarse de ella aun cuando el oxígeno en sus pulmones le informaba que ya era hora de tomar un respiro. Separándose, él la cargó en sus brazos como una novia siendo llevada a su luna de miel y, con dos simples pasos, la acomodó en la cama donde antes estuvo preso.

Sin aun decir ni una palabra, Amy solo observaba con el rostro sonrojado como Sonic no solo la perdonaba por la locura que casi cometía, sino que le cumpliría su sueño: _"Hacer el amor con la persona que amaba. Con él"._

Inclinándose, Sonic comenzó a pasar sus labios por el pequeño cuello eriza, erizando su cuerpo. Bajando poco a poco llegó a sus senos, donde los estrujó suavemente con sus manos, sacándole unos pequeños jadeos a Amy. Acercando su rostro, él comenzó a besarle sus senos, donde al final de cada beso le daba un pequeño pellizco en sus pezones con sus dientes. _"Cada mordico era una chispa eléctrica transportándose a cada lugar recóndito de su cuerpo, enloqueciéndola de placer"._

Soltando los senos de la eriza, la mirada de Sonic se dirigió a su rostro. Nuevamente la besó en sus labios, solo que ahora una de sus manos yacía ocupada acariciando la entrada intimidad de la chica. _"El beso y la caricia la volvían aún más loca, deseando más"._

Viendo que ya era el momento indicado para ambos, se subió a la cama posándose encima de Amy. Con cuidado, separó las piernas de eriza permitiéndole ver su linda vagina, con un color rosado más claro que su pelaje. Delicadamente colocó su miembro viril en la entrada intima e introdujo la punta de este, sintiendo la calidez y presión de las paredes internas de ella. Miró nuevamente al rostro de Amy, quien respiraba un poco agitada. Por mucho que ella lo pensara y se preparara mentalmente, esto era una experiencia nueva y tenía algo de miedo, pero no había dudas de que lo quería hacer.

— Te amo. — Dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amado.

— Y yo a ti. — Replicó, con una sonrisa igual que la de ella, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para que supiera que todo estaría bien.

Con una última exhalación e inhalación, Sonic se preparó para dar inició al acto. Con un movimiento hacia delante, introdujo sin querer de manera brusca su miembro completamente dentro de la eriza. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Amy se tensaron al sentir tal embestida, soltando un quejido casi como si fuera un grito de su boca. Trató de aguantar, pero una que otra lágrima salió de sus ojos puesto que el dolor era algo que no podía describir.

Sonic la miró temeroso del estúpido error que acababa de cometer, pero la caricia dada en su rostro por Amy lo calmaba. _"No había problema, pero que se lo tomara con mucha, mucha más calma"_ era lo que le trasmitía dicha caricia. Moviendo su pelvis hacia delante y atrás con suavidad, el miembro erecto de Sonic rozaba las paredes internas provocando una sensación cálida por la fricción. Dicho calor estimulaba sus células sensoriales, sintiendo así Amy los latidos del corazón de su amado; como Sonic igualmente sentía los latidos y la respiración de ella en su interior.

Con el pasar de los minutos, y sus cuerpos adaptados a este tipo de acto, Sonic se movía con un poco más de libertad, recordando a la par que no podía ser brusco. Sentir como entraba y salía de ella su miembro lo excitaba al límite; Amy y Sonic llegaron mutuamente al éxtasis.

Retirando su miembro del interior de la eriza, Sonic se quitó el preservativo. Parándose, abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche y allí vio el resto de los condones.

— Qué mal. — Dijo al verlos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó temerosa, donde su primer pensamiento es que los condones estaban vencidos (algo que no podía ser, según sus recuerdos de detallar la fecha).

— Sí, es algo malo. — Afirmaba, moviendo su cabeza. — Solo quedan 19 condones, lo que significa que solo podremos seguir haciendo el amor por tres días más, como mucho. — Dijo de manera bromista.

— Es broma, ¿verdad? — Preguntó ella.

— No, no es broma— Enfatizó, acercando su rostro al de ella. — Me mostraste el mundo de placer que nuestros cuerpos pueden darnos, y no quiero separarme de ti. — Declaró, besándola.

Tal vez por el metabolismo acelerado del erizo, Sonic ya estaba listo para continuar y de una vez se colocó otro preservativo. Amy, con una sonrisa, separó sus piernas para que Sonic diera inicio al segundo round.

* * *

Sonic despertó de manera abrupta, con el sol reflejándose a través de la ventana de la habitación en su rostro. Con un gruñido se levantó al no ver a su amada a su lado y, al dar unos pasos, tropezó con la cuerda que lo apresó horas atrás. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó aquella cuerda y bajó en puntillas al primer piso para no llamar la atención de Amy si se encontraba cerca. Lógicamente pensó en ir a la cocina, y acertó. Allí estaba Amy, con una pequeña bata verde que solo la cubría lo necesario, preparando unos sándwiches para recuperar las energías luego de la fascinante noche.

Nuevamente con la expresión de malicia en su rostro, Sonic corrió alrededor de ella y, para cuando se dio cuenta Amy de lo que pasaba, se encontraba con los brazos y manos atados en su espalda, sin su bata para cubrir su cuerpo.

— Sonic, esto no es gracioso. — Le reprochaba inflando sus mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Ah, pero si me lo haces a mí ahí si está bien, Right? (¿Verdad?). — Le indicó, acariciando él las púas de la cabeza de la eriza.

— ¿No piensas soltarme? — Preguntó al ver como este no hacía ningún movimiento.

— Claro que te voy a soltar, pero primero…— Agarrándola de sus hombros, Sonic la recostó de frente en la mesa de concreto de la pequeña cocina, dejando su espalda y nalgas expuestas a la vista. No llevaban ni un día desde que lo hicieron y Sonic había cambiado radicalmente.

Ya excitado, con su miembro erecto, Sonic lo acercó a la entrada intima de Amy y, antes de ponerse el preservativo, comenzó a rozarlo moviendo su cadera y pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás; de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, degustando de los gemidos que soltaba la eriza ante tales caricias en su intimidad y sus nalgas. Sonic solo se detuvo al ver como ya ella estaba bien lubricada por los fluidos que brotaban de su interior. Poniéndose el preservativo al fin, Sonic se sostuvo de los hombros de Amy y, poco a poco, introdujo completamente su miembro viril. Así como toda la noche que pasaron juntos, la calidez de las paredes interna de ella que rodeaba su miembro lo volvía loco, transformándolo en otro ser completamente diferente; una vez que comenzaba a moverse no se detendría hasta llegar al final. Ella amaba tales muestras de ánimo de su parte, sin importarle que significara que él la dejara sin fuerza para sostenerse en con sus propios pies.

Pasados varios minutos, Sonic se detuvo con fuerza, soltando ambos un grito de placer. Los dos solo jadeaban, en especial Amy con el peso del joven erizo sobre su espalda. Separándose, Sonic la desamarró de sus manos y brazos, y la sentó en una silla. Tomando los sándwiches, fue un caballero al ayudar a Amy en darle la comida en la boca, quien no tenía casi fuerzas para hacerlo por sí misma. _"Ella realmente le costaba seguirle el ritmo a su novio, pero no podía tampoco parar"._

Terminado el desayuno, Sonic la cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras para llevarla a su habitación.

— Ahora yo seré quien te ate... de nuevo. — Le informó ella, soltando un bostezo.

— Nos turnaremos. — Le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente. _"Más tarde podrían seguir haciendo el amor, pero debían reponer fuerzas primero"_.

* * *

Como había predicho Sonic en su momento de lucidez, era ya la tarde del tercer día y el último condón ya había sido usado. De hecho, aun lo seguía usando en su miembro flácido y este se encontraba dentro de Amy, quien reposaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de su amado. Los músculos de sus cuerpos ya no daban para más. La tarea más simple, respirar, era una proeza.

— ¿Amy, estás aquí? Te he estado llamando desde esta mañana y…— Escucharon preguntar temerosa una voz conocida, haciendo presencia de manera inoportuna en la puerta de la habitación, quedando enmudecida con lo que sus ojos verdes azulados veían.

— ¡¿Rouge?! — Pronunciaron ambos erizo a la vez, viendo como la murciélago de pelaje albino y melocotón quedaba aun absorta con la escena.

Volviendo en sí, Rouge se acercó a la pareja y, con pequeñas palmadas en los cuerpos de estos, ambos soltaban quejidos del dolor que les provocaba.

— Les enseñaré una palabra nueva: ¡LÍ-MI-TE! — Declaró al ver que como reaccionaban. Ella entendía que, como una droga alucinógena, tener relaciones era algo delicioso y la mente obligaba no parar por nada del mundo al individuó si no se tenía la fuerza de voluntad.

— Se sentía muy bien hacer el amor. — Se defendió Amy, pero Rouge solo le negaba con la cabeza.

— Y yo no quería separarme de ella por eso mismo. — Se excusó Sonic sonriendo a lo que Rouge solo puso su mano en su cara y negó suavemente. Sacando su celular de su bolsillo, les tomó una foto.

— ¡Borra eso! — Exigió Amy.

— Deténganme, si pueden. — Los retó la murciélago sabiendo que los ellos dos no podrían siquiera moverse de sus posiciones.

Sin voluntad para pararse, ambos discutirían luego con Rouge, pero ahora solo quería descansar.

— Te amo, Sonic the Hedgehog. — Dijo Amy.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Amy Rose. — Si esperar más, se dieron el último beso de pasión de esa tarde, antes de caer rendidos con sonrisas en sus rostros… _"puestos que una parte de sus almas reposaba en el interior de su pareja"._

Las siguientes semanas que pasaron fueron más tranquilas, pero ambos decidieron que lo mejor, para que no se volviera tan repetitivo y no terminar sin fuerzas como la primera vez, era que harían el amor dos veces por semana. Eso sí, **_"¡SERÍA TODA LA NOCHE, SIN DESCANSO!"._**

* * *

—… Y así Rose, cariño, es como fue mi primera vez con tu padre. — Terminó de relatar una ya madura Amy Rose, de cuarenta años de edad, a su bella y joven hija Rose, de dieciocho y apariencia casi idéntica a su madre, quien quedó con la mente en blanco y un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo al tratar de procesar todo lo que oyó. Viendo como su hija aún mantenía en silencio Amy la tocó del hombro, donde la joven eriza dio un sobresalto.

— Gra-gra-gracias por la historia, mamá; Pero, ¡¿realmente era necesario que me contaras todo eso con demasiados detalles?! — Reprochó, haciendo un gesto que querer estrangular a su querida madre.

— Los detalles son muy importantes. — Afirmaba Amy, moviendo la cabeza con un gesto bromista.

— Pe-pero, pero… ¡AGRH!— Dijo Rose, revolviéndose con sus manos las púas de su cabeza al no poder dejar de pensar en la historia de su madre.

— Hey, tú fuiste la que vino a mí para que te narrara esto. — Enfatizó, señalando a su hija con el dedo. — Tú y él tienes dudas de cómo iniciar su primera vez, ¿o me equivoco? — Preguntó al ver como Rose se calmaba poco a poco.

— Hemos hablado, pero no hemos llegado a nada. — Respondió triste.

— No siempre debemos esperar que el chico de el primer paso en algunas cosas importantes. Muchas veces están indecisos, y ahí es cuando nosotras debemos actuar. — Le aconsejaba Amy, acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

— Gracias, mami. — Le agradeció abrazándola. Pudo entender por qué su madre le narró demasiados detalles, para que se diera cuenta de lo que debía hacer y qué no hacer en un futuro no muy, muy, muy lejano.

— Pero ya sabes, usa protección en todo momento. Ahora que pasaras las vacaciones de verano en la Sol Dimensión, tendrás mucha diversión con tu novio. — Dijo Amy, guiñándole el ojo.

— ¡Mamá! — Refunfuño avergonzada, recibiendo otro abrazo de cariño por parte de su madre, quien soltaba una que otra carcajada.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Vociferó Sonic desde el primer piso. Ambas mujeres bajaron por las escaleras para encontrarse como él jugaba con su pequeño retoño de 7 años.

— ¡Rose! — Gritó el pequeño erizo azul, idéntico como su padre, corriendo hacia su hermana.

— Oh Speed, ¿te divertiste con papá? ¿Ya estás listo para el campamento de verano?— Preguntó animada.

— Sí y mucho. Aunque los extrañaré a todos cuando me vaya mañana. — Dijo Speed.

— Yo también los extrañaré cuando me vaya. — Afirmó Rose.

— Pórtate muy bien a donde vas. No hagas nada indebido. — Le enfatizó Sonic a su hija.

— Claro papá. Seré una santa como tú y mamá. — Expresó, mirando a su mamá y soltando unas carcajadas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó con rapidez. Speed se despidió de su familia, subiéndose al autobús que lo llevaría al campamento de deportes donde entrenaría en atletismos y ser tan rápido como su padre. A los minutos de la ida de Speed llegó el novio de Rose.

— Fedric. — Dijo Rose, besando al erizo grisáceo con franjas lavanda en sus brazos y piernas.

— Hola cariño. — Comentó con una sonrisa.

— Hola Fedric. — Saludó Sonic al joven erizo.

— Hola señor Sonic. — Saludó Fedric.

— Me alegro que pases tus vacaciones universitarias con tu familia. — Dijo Amy al llegar al lado de la pareja.

— Solo llevo un semestre y ya los extraño mucho. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. — Decía con una agradable sonrisa.

— Salúdanos a Blaze y a Silver, y a tus hermanas de nuestra parte. — Le pidió Amy al joven erizo.

— Of course! (¡Por supuesto!) — Dijo feliz, queriendo ya llegar a su hogar y abrazar a toda su familia.

— Te queremos cariño. — Se despidieron Sonic y Amy de su bella hija. Rose abrazó a Fedric, quien sacó de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón una especie de aparato con forma de una Sol Emerald. Oprimiendo un botón, ambos erizos, juntos con sus equipajes, fueron rodeados por una llamarada de fuego y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaban.

Entrando de vuelta a la casa, Sonic y Amy se recostaron en el sofá de la sala.

— Ya estamos solo tú y yo, por casi tres meses, ¿qué haremos? —Preguntó Sonic, algo decaído por la ida de sus hijos.

Parándose, Amy se retiró dejando al maduro erizo azul absorto con sus pensamientos. Buscando en el armario cerca a las escaleras encontró un viejo objeto del cual tenía tiempo de no usar.

— Se me ocurren muchas ideas. — Dijo ella al volver, lanzándole a las piernas dicho objeto, sacando del trance a Sonic. Al instante de ver y tocar la cuerda pudo recordar aquella noche como si fuera ayer.

— No perdamos tiempo entonces. — Declaró con un tono pícaro, amarrándole las manos a Amy. Ambos se dieron un beso y, de improvisto, Sonic cargó a Amy sobre su hombro y tomó rumbo a su habitación. — Lo haremos como la primera vez. _"No nos detendremos hasta que la fuerza de nuestros cuerpos se desvanezca"._ — Le informó, metiendo su mano bajo la falda de la eriza y quitándole sus pantis, tirándolos al piso.

— Eso espero. — Indico Amy con un tono lujurioso. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación, los segundos siguientes se escuchó el sonido de rebotes sobre el colchón, así como gemidos de placer, dando el aviso que la diversión había comenzado para la dulce y aun enamorada de pareja esposos.

* * *

El amanecer verde esmeralda de la Sol Dimensión comenzaba a reflejar su luz sobre cada ser vivo y materia inerte. Dichos rayos despertaban de manera incomoda a la dulce pareja que yacían desnudos y acurrucados, recostados sobre un cobertor a unos cuantos metros del mar.

— Buenos Días, Rose. ¿Cómo dormiste? — Preguntó con ternura Fedric, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la eriza.

— ¿Dormir? Creo que no hemos dormimos ni media hora. — Comentó bromeando la eriza, soltando unas risas.

— La noche fue maravillosa. — Expresó con un brillo en sus ojos que hipnotizaban a Rose en lo profundo de su alma.

— Ni que lo digas. Jamás olvidaré lo que hicimos. — Reafirmó, acercando su rostro y dándole un leve beso en una de las mejillas del erizo. Con un cosquilleo que la incomodó al recordar algo, miró a su novio con pena. — Fedric, ¿Qué piensas sobre las cuerdas? — Preguntó sonrojándose, dejando confundido al erizo grisáceo lavanda, que no entendía exactamente a qué se refería. Ella solo le sonrió, con el rostro casi rojo como tomate…

 ** _"… ya que dicha idea no la abandonaría hasta que la probara con él"_** **.**

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, chicos y chicas, espero que les hay gustado este fanfic. No olviden dejar sus reviews para que yo pueda traerles mejores historias.

 **Nota de autor:**

 ***** Los diálogos al inicio del fanfic son sacados de la película: **_"Misery"_** , basada en el libro del mismo nombre, del autor **_"Stephen Kning"_**.

 ***** Los personajes _"Rose"_ , _"Speed"_ y _"Fedric"_ hicieron su primera aparecieron en mi Fanfic: **_"Cincuenta Sombras"_** , siendo los dos primeros hijos de Sonic y Amy, y el tercero de Silver y Blaze respectivamente. Se podría decir que este es una continuación o Spin off de dicha historia.

 ** _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima._** **:D**


End file.
